Space dividing wall panel systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116 to Anderson et al., connect a plurality of wall panels together to form work stations, corridor walls, and the like. The exposed outer edges of the wall panels are concealed by decorative edge caps. When a metal edge cap is used, the edge cap may be formed with depending leg portions configured to cooperate with fasteners fixed to the edge of a panel, which fasteners have complementary configurations, with either the legs of the edge cap or the fastener flexing as the edge cap is forced into assembled relation with the fasteners.
When non-metallic edge caps are used, such as to enhance an executive work place, the fastener arrangement for the edge caps, which are often formed of wood or wood by-products, becomes more of a challenge. The fastener arrangement must securely hold the edge caps in the desired assembled relation with the wall panels, while allowing dis-assembly and re-assembly of the edge caps without damage to the edge caps or the fastener means.
Hook and loop fasteners usually provide a spongy-feel and different degrees of fit and finish depending upon panel fabric thickness. Christmas tree fasteners often have the problem of fitting so tightly that they must be broken to be removed.